


Let it Snow

by nikerek



Series: This Is Love: Cullen x Wren [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Bull - Freeform, NSFW, Sera - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cold front showers Skyhold with several feet of snow, things heat up between the Inquisitor and Commander.</p><p><i>See</i> Heat Wave <i>for the Sexy times in Skyold: Summer Edition </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

THWACK! “Hey!” Cullen dusted the snow from the back of his head as he turned to identify the culprit. He scowled playfully at Sera who’d begun laughing hysterically. But Cullen’s eyes widened when he saw what she was standing next to: It was a large snow-creation resembling a part of the male anatomy he found inappropriate for display. 

 

“‘ey! Not like I can control where it goes!” Standing behind the mound of snow and laughing, Sera lifted and threw piles of snow straight up over her phallic snow object. “Look familiar, ‘uh, Inquisitor?” 

 

Cullen’s entire body felt engulfed in flames. Flustered, he couldn't even manage to reach for the back of his neck.

 

“Sera!” Wren’s cheeks turned a hot shade of red to match Cullen’s face. She packed a snowball and threw it at Sera, who dove into the snow and rolled away. Wren could hear the giggles fade as Sera ran away.

 

Wren looked to Cullen; his mouth trying to stammer out something, anything. She sighed and smiled awkwardly while shrugging, “Well, she’s not wrong.” 

 

Cullen choked. His face redder than his cloak. “Oh, thank the Maker.” He whispered as Iron Bull trudged toward them. 

 

“Inquisitor!” Bull noticed the mound of snow Sera kindly left behind. “ _ Inquisitor. _ ” He looked between Cullen and Wren. “If this is accurate, Commander, you're hung like a Qunari!” Bull slapped Cullen on the shoulder and laughed loudly.

 

Wren put her hands to her mouth, trying not to laugh at Cullen's expense.  

 

Cullen looked down and put his gloved fingers to his forehead. He started to laugh quietly, “Well, I wouldn't say Qunari exactly.”

 

“Ha!” Bull squeezed Cullen’s shoulder and shook him lightly. “Well now that I know how our Commander keeps such a lovely woman head over heels, I'm off to build a dragon! Enjoy the weather while it lasts. Before we know it, we’ll be back in the Western Approach trying to dust sand out of our cracks every ten minutes.” Bull began to walk away, leaving large prints behind in the deep snow.

 

“Head over heels, huh?” Cullen spoke through a smirk.

 

“Maybe.” She blushed.

 

“Just maybe? I guess I'll have to try harder.”

 

Wren grinned and leapt into Cullen’s unsuspecting arms. He laughed while falling backwards into the soft snow, Wren wrapped in his arms.

 

Cullen looked up at bright eyes and toothy smile. He stroked her red nose gently, enjoying. “It's cold out here, why don't we get you warmed up?” He kissed her gently. 

 

She bit her lip and grinned. “I’d like that.”

 

\----- BACK AT THE INQUISITOR’S QUARTERS -----

 

Wren rubbed her hands together as they entered her room. “Looks like the fire went out while we were outside. It's freezing in here.”

 

Cullen placed his hands on her waist and leaned close. “Hmm… I never seem to notice the cold when you're near.” His kiss was warm and soft. 

 

Wren pulled away. “Hold that thought. I'm going to freshen up.”

 

He watched her walk into the washroom before stepping toward the fireplace. Cullen stoked the orange embers, a few small flames rising. He placed a few logs onto the tiny fire. He removed his gloves and let the heat warm his fingers. 

 

Wren let down her hair and combed the umber locks with her fingers, trying to undo the crease from the tie left. She racked her brain for something romantic to do. She paced briefly before noticing the tub. An image of her and Cullen naked and close in the warm water sprang into her mind.

 

Cullen smirked at the sound of running water rumbling through the door. He reached for the straps of his armor several times while pacing before the fire. Afraid of seeming presumptuous, he left his armor on and continued attending the fire.

 

Quickly, Wren removed her clothes and piled them neatly in the corner. Her stomach tightened with nerves while she drained a vial of scented oil into the filling tub. She went back to the mirror, studying herself, trying to purge her insecurities as she fluffed her hair. Completely bare and with a trembling hand, she opened the door. 

 

She watched the smoke billow up the chimney as Cullen prodded the wood. The heat slowly filled the room. Cullen looked over his shoulder when he heard Wren’s voice. His eyes widened and his grip tightened on the fire poker. 

 

“I’ve drawn  a bath. Come join me?” She stood in the doorway, the soft perfume of rose oil wafting throughout the room. 

 

Cullen straightened his back; he tried to answer her, but all he could do was stare. The firelight danced against her curves. His jaw was clenched, he dropped the fire iron and rushed toward her. 

 

Cullen gripped her hips and pushed her against the door frame. He kissed her hard, pulling his body away just enough to shrug off his cloak.  She palmed his jaw, keeping his lips on hers while he hurriedly pulled at the straps and laces, releasing the armor on his arms and chest. Their heavy breaths and the sound of metal crashing on the floor filled the silent gaps between the pops of the crackling fire.

With most of his armor on the floor, Wren slipped her fingers beneath his loose shirt pulling it up his stomach. Her lips tingled when he pulled away. Cullen’s eyes were fixed on her as he tugged at the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pressed his body against Wren, feeling her soft breasts firmly against him. Cullen grew with need, pushing his tongue passed her lips tasting her elfroot tainted saliva. His tongue circled hers, his hands moved up her curves and into her flowing hair. Wren held onto the back of his neck and pressed her hips against him. 

 

Cullen reached between them to untie his trouser laces; he pushed them down his hips. He crouched and grabbed the back of her thighs, holding them against his hips. He lifted her as he stood and pressed her back into the door frame for support. His hands on her backside, his lips on her neck, Cullen powerfully thrust himself inside of her. 

 

Wren held onto him tight, clawing at his back. She moaned in his ear while nipping at his earlobe. She could taste the lingering tang of metal from his armor as she ran her tongue along his neck. It reminded her of their first night together and how she slowly took off his armor piece by piece. Her body shuddered, her grip tightened. Wren leaned back against the door frame to look at him. 

 

Cullen looked into her blue eyes. He thought of the day she told him his eyes were like the sun. He'd wanted to tell her that hers were the whole sky and that he was hanging on her every breath. 

 

Cullen crashed his lips into hers and thrusted vigorously. She broke away to breathe, a moan slipping through her plump, parted lips. He buried his face in her neck and bit gently, listening to her moans get deeper. Wren moved her hands into his hair, her nails scraping along his scalp. He growled against her neck. 

 

Pleasure moved throughout her body in waves. Her legs began to feel numb as they shook in his grasp. With a guttural moan caught in her throat, Wren’s body clenched around him while she dug her nails into his skin. Cullen kissed her roughly, his erection throbbing inside her. He pumped his hips slower, relishing every inch being engulfed when he entered her again. He reached one hand into her hair and pulled her head back. His lips on her neck, he groaned with bliss and he pushed himself into her hard one last time.

 

Cullen set her down as their breathing slowed to normal. Wren held onto his shoulders until she was sure she could stand on her own. “How about that bath?” She combed his hair with her fingers.

 

“Mmm. Do we need to heat up the water?”

 

“I'm sure that won't be a problem.” She pressed her lips against him for a soft kiss. His arms reached around her.

 

\-----Later that Night -----

 

From her bed, Wren stared through the large, glass balcony windows and watched the snow continue to fall over Skyhold. Cullen's body was hot against her back as he held her tightly in his sleep. She placed a hand over his and squeezed, wishing that she'd never have to leave this bed. Feeling her touch through his sleep, Cullen nuzzled the back of her neck. Wren closed her eyes while sighing softly through a smile and allowed sleep to slowly take her.


End file.
